halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Sandguardians
Sandguardians is a Halo 3 machinima created by YouTube user oo7nightfire. It is distributed by the small independent company Bus Stop Productions, owned by oo7nightfire. The story follows two teams fighting a small, and seemingly pointless, skirmish in Sandbox. When a Banshee crash lands in the area, the secrets it holds will change the lives of the soldiers inhabiting the battlefield. The first season was released on July 30, 2011 to August 20, 2011. The second season is said to be released sometime in 2012. Characters Blue Team *Private Dax Shepard *Private First Class Jason L. Scott *PrivateII Ichabod "Icky" Tunsworth *Sergeant Jeanus "The Legend" Cogburn Red Team *Private First Class David Miller III *Private First Class Aliel Gates *Private Natasha Claire *Sergeant Wilbur Frank Other *'Seal' Vladaam *Engineer Thomas *White Soldier *Dr. McGrath *Desert Soldier *Purple Soldier Episodes ''Season 1 *Episode 1: Welcome to Sandbox! ''Air date: July 30, 2011; Re-release: November 27, 2011 During a battle with a Red, Dax discovers a Banshee flying over the desert. *Episode 2: It Came From Above Air date: July 31, 2011; Re-release: November 27, 2011 As the Reds start to close in on the Blues, they get an unexpected visit. *Episode 3: Did I Do That? Air date: August 1, 2011; Re-release: December 1, 2011 The Reds try to explain their situation to their sergeant, when they realize, that their sergeant has some explaining to do of his own. *Episode 4: The Mysterious Beyond Air date: August 2, 2011; Re-release: December 9, 2011 The Blues congratulate themselves over a job well done. *Episode 5: Maintenance Air date: August 3, 2011 When an engineer arrives at an empty Blue base, he soon goes on a fool's errand to the only other location in the area: Red base. *Episode 6: Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Air date: August 4, 2011 The Blues investigate the crashed alien ship. *Episode 7: Reese's Pieces Air date: August 5, 2011 When Dax checks the Blue base for enemies, he discovers something worse! *Episode 8: Manual Labor Air date: August 7, 2011 Gates gets into bit of an argument with the new engineer. *Episode 9: Strange Encounters Air date: August 9, 2011 The Blues go hunting while the Reds spy on their sneaky antics. *Episode 10: Exposition Air date: August 10, 2011 The Blues learn the dark back story of their alien visitor. *Episode 11: The Guy in White Air date: August 12, 2011 Sand, alien ships, and a mysterious soldier in kick ass armor! *Episode 12: Another One Down Air date: August 14, 2011 The Blues must decide whether to help their so-called enemy, or become the enemy themselves. *Episode 13: Planning Ahead Air date: August 15, 2011 Both teams plan their next moves. *Episode 14: Insult and Injury Air date: August 15, 2011 The Red Team prepares for their final assault. *Episode 15: War Machine Air date: August 19, 2011 The Blues build their escape tunnel until they are interrupted by an unexpected and unfortunate attack from Reds. *Episode 16; Finale: Go, Go, Go! Air date: August 20, 2011 The Blues make their great escape out of the desert. Special Episodes Rooster Teeth Special The Sandguardians Rooster Teeth special is a four-part mini-series where Dax shows Ichabod the world of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 1': A Message From the Big Boys Dax tells Ichabod about the amazing machinima "Red vs. Blue". *'Part 2': The Tour of the Century Dax & Ichabod begin their tour of the filming locations of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 3': Roses are Red, Violets are Blue Dax and Ichabod continue their tour of the filming locations of Red vs. Blue. *'Part 4': We're in This Together As the tour comes to an end, Dax is determined to get Ichabod hooked to RvB. Gallery dax.jpg|Dax icky.jpg|Icky jason.jpg|Jason legend.jpg|Legend gates.jpg|Gates wielding a Fuel Rod Gun miller.jpg|Miller claire.jpg|Claire wilbur.jpg|Wilbur thomas.jpg|Thomas seal.jpg|Seal Vladaam using camoflauging equipment mcgrath.jpg|Seal alongside his colleague Dr. McGrath Trivia *Episode 7 was the first episode filmed & completed. *Episodes 1-11 were filmed and voiced simultaneously. *After the first season of Sandguardians ended, Bus Stop Productions had acquired a DVD Recorder, in which Oo7nightfire was able to remaster Season One, and use it for future Machinima projects. Category:Machinima Category:Web Series Category:Shows Category:Bus Stop Productions